A Pleasant Change of Pace
by DragonLady24
Summary: There is a severe lack of Don stories on this site. When a girl mysteriously pops into the guys world, what happens to the original story line? What happens when a particular turtle gets particualrly close to said girl? Don/OC Turtle/Human.
1. To Understand

**Thank you for choosing to read my fanfic. I am very eager to have my writing read! :3 Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: To Understand

"You know what Leo?"

They were at it again. As if they hadn't caused enough strife in the family already, Raph and Leo just _had_ to add more conflict. Good thing Mikey was still in bed.

"No Raph, I don't know what." Leo had furrowed brows, arms akimbo. He was ready to lecture. "And I really don't wanna know. I definetly DO NOT want to know what goes through that twisted mind of yours. You're such a hot head. Your nights as a vigilante have put you in danger. While you were trying to, as you put it, 'protect the innocent', someone was able to capture you on video. Video Raph! Video! Do you know what could happen if that tape had ever gotten out. Did you ever once, just once, think of the consequences? I can't believe you! I mean, UGH! This is just… You put yourself in danger. Put our _family_ in danger, and apparently all you care about is yourself!" Leo placed a firm foot forward in finality.

Don huffed and pulled his welding mask tighter around his face. It wasn't the fights that bothered him, but the fact that his brothers completely disregarded him and Mikey. _Poor Mikey_, he'd always thought. _If only they knew what this fighting does to you_.

Don and Mikey were the closest of brothers and best of friends. Mikey was the youngest and was always open with his feelings to his older brother Don. Don remembered once, when he and his brothers were but turtle tots, Raph and Leo got into their first big fight.

* * *

_For the one hour Master Splinter was out gathering supplies, Don and Mikey were enjoying one of their favorite shows on TV. __The Justice Force__. Don enjoyed this bonding experience with his brother and never let one second of it go to waste. Mikey was humming (out of tune) to the theme song when yelling caught their attention._

"_You think you're better than me, eh Leo?" Young Raphael pulled out his custom sized sais and positioned himself into a fighting stance. Mikey and Don peeked over the top of the couch to see what was unfolding between their brothers. "I'll show yous whose top turtle around here! Argh!" He lept towards his eldest brother in an attempt to injure him. Leo rolled his eyes and calmly stepped aside then watched in amusement as his brother tumbled over his own two-toed feet and hit the cold and unforgiving sewer floor. The rest of Raph's brother chuckled at him. If he were warm-blooded, the losing turtle would have had cherry red cheeks due to his mortification. Instead, he just lay there, fists clenched to the hilts of his sais as if he were holding on for life itself. After about a minute, Leo, Don, and Mikey stopped laughing. Leo frowned. What if he'd really hurt Raph. Sure he could be a pain at times, but…_

"_Raph?" Leo's bottom lip quivered. He cautiously knelt beside his still brother. "Raph? Raph, I'm real sorry. Please stop this. You're scaring me." He shook his brother's should, and in return…_

_WHAM! _

_He got a faceful of fist. Raph was shaking with rage, and there were tear streaks running down his oversized mutant cheeks. This was a rare sight. Every one of the turtles had cried at least once in their life by now… except Raph. This disturbed Mikey to his core. A nauseating knot formed in his stomach and he feared his pizza would make a reappearance. He quickly attatched himself to Don and looked up with his innocent and childlike blue eyes for reassurance. His older brother patted his head and put a comforting arm around him, though he too was struck with fear. As for Leo, he stood holding his hand over the punched cheek and stared, shell-shocked, at his seething brother._

_Raph tried to subdue a whimper as he stood up. He then pointed an accusing finger at Leo. "You. You think yous so much better than us just because your Master Splinter's favorite, right? You think yous can just order us around? Huh?" Raph shoved his brother back. "Huh?" Leo fell back onto his shell and stared at his brother in disbelief. Raph toook the opportunity and pinned his brother's arms to his sides with his knees. He posed one of his sais for a devastating blow._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Mikey cried and ran over to the pair. "Please stop Raph! Please! Please don't kill Leo! I'm sorry! " The boy's voice was skipping octaves crazily. It was almost impossible for Leo and Raph to understand what their poor discombobulated brother was trying to say. But, they were both at a loss for words when the orange clad turtle fell to the floor in hysterics. "I-I d-don't want anymore f-fighting! I-I'm sorry! Please stop!"_

_That was Master Splinter's cue to intervene. He sympathetically scooped up young Michelangelo and caressed his head until he'd calmed down a bit. When the rat looked up from his weeping son he saw Lenardo and Raphael wearing penitent frowns. "I-I'm sorry Master Splinter." Raph bowed. "I don't know what came over me Master Splinter, I just… lost it." Master Splinter could see guilt and anger in Raphael's brown eyes. Part of the sensei was saddened, the other disappointed. His son was too young to hold such grudges. "I-I just gotta go clear my head." The young turtle darted out of the lair clenching his skull._

* * *

Nobody but Don knew that Mikey thrived on order. Although his messy floor (if you could even call it a floor) says otherwise, Mikey needed order for him to be at peace. He'd always expected that his brother would always be best pals. He never counted on them going at each others throats. Honestly, Don didn't think Mikey understood half of what was being fought over in the first place and therefore deeemed it stupid. Don had to agree with him there, but one thing he didn't agree with was Mikey's guilt. The seemingly happy-go-lucky turtle was actually covering up his deppressing thoughts to his brothers, and himself. Mike figured that his brother's fueding was his fault. He was responsible for everyhting else.

"_Mikey! I Can't believe yous woke Master Splinter up! I's almost out of the lair!"_

"_Michelangelo, I am very disappointed in you. That was my favortie vase."_

"_Ugh. Mikey. We could have snuck up on them, but you just couldn't hold that sneeze in could you?"_

"_NOOOO! Mikey! That was my newest invention! Please, take your remote controlled plane and stay away from my lab."_

Anyway, back to the current situation…

"You worry too much Leo! Dat tape is history. I-I made sure of it." Raph tried in vain to pierce his brother with a glare, but to his dismay there weren't itty bitty bits of green all over the place. "Besides, what are the chances dat people'd believe it anyway, eh? It's not like it would make national news." The mutnat shook his head. "I mean, come on. Giant turtles? People's gotta be out of there right mind to believe dat! I don't see what you're getting' so worked up about Leo. Y-You do dis with everythin'. Everthin'! If you think yous can do a better job at keeping our city safe, then fine, but unless you're willin' to cooperate, I's takin' my own orders." Raph huffed. That's all he had to say on the situation.

"I'm sick and tired of it Raph. Sick-and-tired. If you don't wanna be a part of this family, fine, then you can just march your shell right out of this lair. DO-YOU-UNDERSTAND-ME!" The blue masked turtle panted.

"Fine! I think I will! Who needs yous anyway?" Raph took a chunk out of his old punching bag with a swift left hook as he began his stride out. "And I ain't comin' back." He announced.

"Good." Leo crossed his arms.

Don couldn't take this any more. "That's it!" He yelled and threw down his mask. When Don quits his work, you know he's angry. Leo and Raph knew it too, and both puased to look at their brother. "Both of you are selfish creatures. How can you stand here and argue when you know it's tearing the family apart? I'd say that Raph and _you,_ Leo, are disregarding this family's welfare!" His brothers were shocked. They'd never seen Donnie so upset. He was usually the calm turtle. Only once or twice has he ever blown a gasket.

"Me?" Leo glared. "_I_ disregard the family's welfare? I'm trying to keep this family together!"

"And you're doing that by exiling Raph who, whether or not is a pain in the shell, is still a part of this family? And have you ever once thought about how you're bickering affects us? Have you ever thought about how we feel about your squabbles? Do you guys know what this does to Mikey?" Don spoke a little softer on the last sentence.

"Hey, since when does Mikey fit in to all this?" Raph asked. "Never once has he been a parta our fighting. Not once Don."

"Oh yeah? Mikey doesn't think so! Ever since the first day you attacked Leo, Mikey's blamed himself for all the subsequent fights. He sulks around the shadows of the lair trying to avoid you two after one of these. But, do you guys see him? Do you guys see the internal damage it's causing? No, you don't. But I do. One time, he even refused to watch reruns of _The Justice Force _with me because he felt he didn't deserve it. Mikey's too young to have all of this stress put on him." Don waved his arms around during the explination trying to convey the severity of it.

"Too young? He's our age Don." Leo stated.

"Maybe, but he's still the youngest, and has a sunny if also childish disposistion. You two are slowly eating through that disposistion like acid. I know. I've watched. Mikey's been pushing himslef away from everyone. He's building a mental wall. I seriously think he's in a bout of depression." The word 'depression' echoed through the lair.

"Mikey? Depressed?" Raph frowned. "Man, I never thought I'd hear those two in a sentence together." He slowly walked back towards Leo and Don. "But still. Leo can't just go and lecture us like that! I mean, we're not his property or somthin'. I just get frustrated with havin' to take orders from my bro. It would be understandable if it was Master Splinter, but not Leo. I'm through takin' orders. I'll make my own!" He declared.

"No Raph, you can't call your own shots because you let your emotions control your actions without thinking them through first. You'll just end up in another one of those videos and the next time you won't be able to stop it from making the news!"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about!" Don grabbed his head in frustration. "I told you to stop, but you refuse to cooperate! You don't understand what the rest of us feel."

"Don, calm down. We understand you it's just-" Don cut Leo off.

_They _think they could understand _him._ That was an insult. "You don't understand _me."_ He snarled. _"_It's not just you two, but Mikey also, and even Master Splinter. None of you understand what _I _go through for this family. I can build whatever I want to the greatest extent but you take it for granted! I build the battle shell, the shell cycle, the shell cells, everything. And when any of you breaks something, who do you come running to? Me. You don't take care of my inventions. You act like all of them are replacable. Do you know how many times I've had to fix your shell cell for this week Raph? Could you just once be careful with it? And the shell cycle. You've blown out the tires three times this month. The junkyard is running out of things for me to fix gadgets with. I have to spend hours of my time to find useful items. You act like I'll always help, and never think once about if I'm doing something at the moment. Maybe, just once in a while, I'd want to build something for myself, but when I try you accuse me of neglecting my duties! The only reason you let me study what I want is for your own gain. It just, Argh!"

"Woah Donnie." Raph put his hands up. He had never realized before, but Don was a good three inches taller than he, the tallest of the four turtles. Standing at 5"5' he was pretty intimidating when he was mad, at least he was if you were only a 5"3' turtle. Mikey always teased Don about being the gentle giant, but Raph didn't realize the giant part until now. "When did this go from not understanding Mikey to not understanding you?" He tried to put a hand on his brother's shoulder, but the upset turtle shrugged it off.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Don, I had no idea." Leo sighed.

"No, I'm sorry." Don closed his eyes. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back before the sun rises." The purple masked turtle picked up his bo staff and slid it between his shell and belt. Leo and Raph looked at each other in bewilderment as their ordinarily calm brother walked into the sewers. A prolonged yawn from the upper level balcony caused them to turn their eyes to their other brother Michelangelo.

"Mornin' guys!" He smiled his usual goofy smile. "Where's Donnie? He's usually up at this time." He lazily stretched his limbs and nimbly leapt to the ground floor. "Wonder what's on TV this morning." And with that he plopped on the couch to complete his morning ritual of watching old reruns of has-been cartoons.

* * *

Brianna hummed contentedly as she strolled down the street to her friend's house. The warm summer heat placed a warm hand firmly on her back and a gentle breeze fondled her chocolate brown hair. Finally, it was summer and her freshman year in high school was finally over. She lived in a quiet suburb in Georgia near the SC GA border, so summers were intensely hot. Luckily for her, her friend's, Hazel's, house was only a couple pf blocks from her house. She could easily walk there in ten minutes. Tonight they were having a sleep over to remember. Brianna hadd a backpack filled with her iPod Touch, Gamecube (she was thankful that it was tiny enough to transport), a few games, her laptop, her sketchbook and art supplies, and some snacks and movies. Although that sounds like a ton, in all actuality it wasn't as heavy as she thought it was going to be. She currently had her ear buds in, and she liked to turn the volume to almost maximum which meant the world around her was silent. Unfortunately, she couldn't hear as a car honked at her after the driver lost control.

She never even knew what hit her.

But one thing she did know when she woke up was that she wasn't in Georgia anymore. She was flat on her back and looking up at a sky with barely any stars. She frowned in confusion. When she tried to move she cringed; Briuses painted her body a bluish purple. Whimpers escaped her partly seperated lips. She knew for a fact that she hadn't been robbed because her iPod was still playing and her backpack bulged under her. She carefully sat up. This seemed like a normal alleyway except, there weren't any alleys withing fifty miles of her home town, and even then they weren't this littered with trash. And, the air was filled with smog causing her stomach to retch. She made a vomiting motion then slowly sat up. After she took her iPod out of her ears and packed it, she took it slow, and using the wall as a support, she stood up. Her legs felt like jello, kind of like the way she felt after gym class, as she moved her way towards the end of the alley.

"Why hello there little missy." A voice hissed. A tall lanky boy with literally _dirty_ blonde hair stepped in front of her. She looked up at the boy. He couldn't have been more than sixteen and when he smiled a yellow smile she could smell the alcohol on his breath which didn't help the already nauseating feeling in her stomach. He was garbed in a tattered leather jacket and jeans that sagged to his thighs, blatanly showing off his underwear. Brianna was appalled, especially by the numerous tattoos that lined his arms, one of them a strange lavender figure. She immediately turned and ran, but another taller and bigger built man entered the alley from the other end. He too had that strange purple tattoo. Her face paled. Were these gang members?

"Why hello there." The big man took off his baseball cap and bowed mockingly. "Nice to meet ya." He stood back up. He must've towered a good foot and a half over her and wieghed at least 260. He had greasy black hair that fell to his shoulder and cold icy blue eyes. Said eyes struck fear in Brianna and she could do nothing but shake helplessly in her spot. "That bookbag looks heavy." He asked faking concern. "Why don't you let me help you with it?" He reached his goliath like hands in her direction and she slapped them, but it had no effect. He drew his hand back slowly.

"Well, girlie won't cooperate will she?" The other boy put his hand on her shoulder which caused her to tense every muscle. It also hurt her sore spot there from the bruises. "That's so noble of you, but don't worry," He snatched the bookbag off her shoulders. "We don't mind." He and his goon pal snickered.

"Perhaps you can pay us back for holdin' on to it for ya." He brushed a suggestive hand up her thigh. She stepped back to get away but only managed to have herself pinned to the other boy's chest. He was decievingly strong. No matter how hard she struggled, it was impossible to get away. She tried to swallow back tears, but they fell anyway. "Aw, don't cry." The man put a thumb to her cheek and she tried to pull her head back, and the smell from the blonde haired boy made her take sporadic breaths. "It'll be over before you know. It'll feel… good." He and his friend laughed as if he'd just told a joke. He was never able to finish his laugh though because the next second he was out cold. He fell down to reveal a considerably smaller figure holding to what looked like Brianna a staff of some sort.

"Oh hell!" The guy holding Brianna instantly let go of her to pull out a gun. "Not you guys again!" The weird figure reached out and pulled her back behind him (at least she thought it was a him due to the muscles on its arm) in a defensive posistion. It was still too dark for Brianna to see who her savior was, but she was just thankful he showed up. "You, you'd better leave right now o-or I'll shoot!" The gangster threatened. It didn't seem to phase the dark figure, only provoke. In fact, it took an offensive step forward.

"You picked the wrong night to mess with me." Brianna's hero said. She did conclude one thing. It was definetly a male's voice. It was a nice soothing voice. It was calm yet harsh, and at the perfect pitch. Not too high, not too low, perfect.

The other guy actually made good on his offer and shot at the figure. Forgetting that Brianna was behind him, the figure stepped aside and the bullet made contact with Brianna's already hurting shoulder. She cried out and fell on her knees. Her head was pounding. She could feel her blood oozing between her closed fingers. Usually Brianna had to look at her own blood to pass out. This, this was already making her woozy. Her vision was a blur and all she saw was her savior dodging a few more bullets and then stuffing his weapon down her attacker's mouth. Once he was finished, her ran to her side and tried to get her to let go of her shoulder so he could wrap it up. She heard him say something but she didn't understand what came out. Thankfully, wonderful blackness came to her and she didn't feel the pain anymore.

* * *

**DON'S POV (That means ****point of view**** for whoever didn't get it. I've been guilty of that once or twice :3)**

"Aw shell." I cursed under my breath. This girl was loosing massive amounts of blood and fast. My three fingered hands were already covered in the red substance. I was trying to put pressure on the wound until I found something to bind it with. _Come on Don. You've got a lot of ingenuity. What could you use as a bandnage?_ Something in mymind clicked and I knew exactly what to use. Using one hand, I miraculously managed to pull out the knot in the belt around my waist. My nerves were torn at the ends as I tried to patch up her shoulder. Once finished, I sat back on my knees and observed my handiwork. It would do for now, but is she didn't get immediate medical attention it could be serious, even fatal, and the closest hospital was two miles away. Even if I got the battle shell and tried to rush to the hospital, it would be too late by then. My only choice was to take her back to the lair. I knew it was a risky move with my relationship with Leo and Raph on thin ice. Leo especially would fuss at me.

Then, I realized I didn't care. It didn't matter what Leo did to me. A burning coal of anger made its home in my stomach. I huffed to myself as if it were the final statement in an argument. Quickly, I scooped the girl up and grabbed the backpack which was apparently hers and not the gangster seeing as it had purple butterflies on it. I highly doubted the purple dragons changed their mascot. After throwing one strap over my shoulder, I uncovered the nearest manhole and dropped into the sewers.

As I ran towards the lair, I tried to think of excuses to why I brought a human home. So far, I'd had no luck. I knew he would never excuse bringing a human home under any circumstances, so I just decided to wait the storm out after I'd gotten there.

"Ugh… ohhh." The girl stirred in my arms. She tensed up a bit, probably from the pain in her shoulder if I had to guess. She swallowed loudly and turned to face my plastron to get off her wounded shoulder. "Hurt…" She moaned.

Against my common sense I answered her. "We're almost there." I knew she couldn't hear me. She was sound asleep again. Her breath was shallow which had me worried. I'd hoped to get her to the lair before her condition worsened, but it seemed she was declining at a much faster rate than I originally thought. Thankfully I was approaching the lair and without stopping I pulled the third pipe on from the left from a series of pipes that were on the wall. The door opened up in just enough time for me to slide in and rush to my makshift lab area.

"Woah bro." Mikey sprung up off the couch. "What'da find in the junkyard that's sooo interesting?" He questioned. I hated how he always liked to put his beak into everyone else's things. Nobody ever shoved thiers in his comic books, though probably no one wanted to.

"Go away Mikey." I asked, or more so pleaded. I tried in vain to block his view with my shell. Alas, Mikey stayed true to his nature and let his big mouth go as soon as he found out what I had in my arms.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!" Mikey smiled mischievously and pointed an accusing finger at his irritated brother. "Donnie brought home a _human_!" He drew the word human out unecessarily and acted like a first grader who just found another kid who'd broken the rules. "Haha haa!" He laughed. "Dude, you know Leo's gonna be _so_ pissed when he finds out you brought hom a-"

"Human!" Leo barged up the lab steps and approached his younger brothers. "You brought home a human Don! You're just as bad as Raph. No, you're worse then Raph! You brought an actual living breathing human into our home!"

"She won't be living an breathing much longer unless I operate on her Leo. I'm a lot of things Leo, but one thing I'm not, is a murderer."

"Ugh. I could've imagined Mikey doing something this stupid,-"

"Hey!" Mikey pouted.

"But you Don?" Leo looked at his brother in disappointment.

"Well I'm sorry me saving a life disappoints you Leo, but I won't let that stand in the way of doing the right thing." I said in a threateningly low voice. It meant I was not to be tested with. I had my mind set on something and nothing at this point could get in my way.

"What's all the ruckus? I'm tryin' to train here?" Raph walked over us. "Woah. Donnie. Is dat a human?" The tempermental turtle rubbed his eyes. "Yep. Dat's a human alright. Wow. I never knew you'd go dat far bro."

"None of you know me!" I spun around to face my brothers. They all jumped at my rebuff. "Now just go. Go. I've got to get her wound stitched up, and if any of you wanna stck around for the blood and gore then fine, but you are going to shut up and let me concentrate." I glared at them all before taking one sweep of my arm to clear off a lab table full of my notes. Carefully I set down the girl on the table. By the time I'd grabbed my medical tools, the others had cleared out.

I was thankful that the girl was wearing a tank top and I didn't have to rip her shirt. She probably wouldn't have been too happy if I did that. Although, I guess that any normal person would pick their life over their shirt. "Well," I sighed. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Master Splinter beckoned his three sons over with his furry hand. After a few hours of meditation, he was ready to speak to them about their current behavior. "Come, my sons. We need to talk." Leo, Raph, and Mikey all sat criss-crossed in front of their sensei. "Listen my sons. I know you have all been walking on eggshells around each other. There is a great tension about you. I know that you believe you are ready to face the Shredder, but you are not ready. And, do not blame each other for not being ready, for all of you still need months more of training. It pains me to see my sons compete with each other so. You would do well to work together and try to live in harmony. Only then will I allow you to face the Shredder." His sons bowed their heads in respect. When Master Splinter only saw three heads bow, he became confused. "Where is Donatello? He is usually the first one to come when I call for you. Working on a new invention is he?"

The three brothers looked at each other, none of them wanting to betray their brother. N-No Master Splinter." Leo bowed his head once more. "Don… brought home a human." The three boys cringed, ready for one of Splinter's famous lectures. To their surprise, Splinter only sighed.

"I shall need to talk to him about the current situation. I will then deem if he is worhty of punishment or not." Master Splinter used his staff to push himself into a standing posistion.

"Wait Master Splinter!" Mikey stopped him mid-step. "Don's uh…"

"Fixin' what looks like a gunshot wound on a girl he found. It's pretty bad. I don't know if you wanna go in there or not I mean, that was a lot of blood spilling out of dat human." Raph scratched his head and frowned nervously. Oh, if Donnie got them all in trouble he was gonna kick his shell.

"I have seen blood before Raphael. It will be nothing of great significance for me to witness it again. I shall be back later so we may finish this discussion with your brother. In the mean time, I want you all to meditate on what you have heard and seen from today's events. We will also discuss ech of your thoughts on the matter when Donatello is finished as well." And with that, Master Splinter walked off.

"Donatello. What is this I hear about a human visitor in our home?" Master Splinter asked his son. Don looked over his shoulder with a guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry msater. But, I couldn't just let those gang members violate her like that." His voice trailed off. "I know we're not allowed to ever show ourselves to humans, but isn't this an exception. I-I just couldn't fathom leaving a poor girl to die at the hands of vile gang members. Especially the purple dragons." He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "If you want to punish me, do as you wish, but please let me finish helping this girl. I don't want to have brought her here in vain."

"My son." Master Splinter laid a hand on his regretful son's shoulder. "Do not regret actions you have already commited. That will do nothing but harm your spirit. And your actions today were noble and you should not feel the need to repent for them. The greatest privilege in one's life is to save another. For this, I am proud of you. As for the outcome, we will just have to wait and see."

"Thank you master. That helps. A lot." Don felt something swell inside his stomach. The warm feeling of that comes from pleasing one's you love. That's all the strength Don needed to pull the last stich through the girl's skin. Finally, someone understood where he was coming from. Somebody understood his good nature and free will. That also brightened his face with a half smile.

"I am trusting you on this decision Don. But, there is one thing you must understand. If something does go wrong because of your decision, you will have to be the one to take responsibility for your actions noble intentions or not." The rat watched as Don turned and bowed before him. "I love you my son, and only wish that you follow your heart as long as it leads on the path of good."

"Thank you master." Don rose. "All we have to do now is wait for her to wake up and ask her a few questions. I'll return her back to the surface whenever the time is right. Thank you for helping me Master Splinter."

"Thank you for listening." Splinter beamed at his son. He knew Donatello didn't fully comprehend the extent of his love, but he did not expect him to. He was too young, and he would probably understand it in the distant future after he was gone. "Now come. Your brothers are waiting for you on the mat. Let us go and join them."

"Of course master." Don smiled and escorted his father down the stairs.

* * *

**Was it good? Bad? A piece of crap that should never have been posted in the first place? **

**Mikey: I'd say it was a piece of crap. The total opposite of my fine slice o' pizza here! Mmmm...**

**Mikey! Get outta my outro! (takes the slice of pizza and roundhouses Mikey off the page.) Mmm... he was right. This slice of pizza is delicious. Review please! :) Oh! And one more thing. If there was just a random 'I' in the middle of the story, yeah, it just disappeared while I was typing so... yeah...**


	2. Begginings of a Fued

Me: Sorry about the wait guys, I really am. I went on vacation and there was no way I could write from the beach T.T But now I bring you the second chapter of PCP! :D And thanks a million for reviewing guys. This is the most response I've ever gotten out of the first chapter of a story, so I plan to pop out chapters as quickly as I can.

**P.S.** I am also looking for a beta reader to proof my stories for me, so please PM me if you're interested in the job! I would really really **REALLY **appreciate it! :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Begginings of a Fued

Donnie sat in his old and worn out computer chair staring at a blinking monitor. He was running some tests on the unconscious girl's vital signs which seemed to be normal at the moment. He made a mental note to find out where the lowly street gang members were getting that kind of power. The bullet hole was nasty and required attention which forced him to leave the family meeting early, leaving his brothers still without an explination. It was gonna take more than a few stitches and rest for that thing to heal. He made sure to rub some disinfectant on the wound after stitching it together. He was thankful of one thing though; the bullet went all the way through. Blind hole gunshots were more traumatizing than ones that went all the way through, and he was glad he wasn't required to preform an operation to remove one. Even if he had to, he didn't have the equipment or near enough experienced hands to carry it out safely. He swivled in his chair to face the girl. Her face made a pained expression. Apparently she wasn't very tolerant to discomfort.

"Donnie, it's been hours!" Raph complained over the too loud TV. Mikey had the remote again.

Mikey and Raph forgave very quickly. Don hadn't expected them to be this cool, but Master Splinter's acceptence of the girl's presence must have calmed them. Don appreciated the easy relationship he and his brothers had. They were forgiving to each other most of the time, and making up was always easier when food was involved. Although Don didn't feel very hungry at the moment.

"Are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna fix dat flat tire on the battle shell so we's can go get somethin' to eat?" The turtle frowned and patted his growling stomach affectionately. His eyes wandered over to the lab where Don sat over the human he brought home. He was waiting futilely for her to regain consciousness. The red banded turtle was frustrated that Donnie hadn't figured that out by now. "If she ain't awake by now she'll probably sleep through the night. Ah… mornin'. " He corrected himself. "C'mon. I'm starvin' here." His empty stomach rumbled in agreement.

"Me too bro! I'm like a truck! A seriously mean, green, fighting machine truck! Can't run on empty." Mikey was eager to join in. "I'm ready for an early breakfast! Who's up for some pizza!" His finger quickly pressed the mute button on the remote and then flung it towards a chair. He swung his feet in the air because he was sitting on the couch upside down. Raph flipped him over onto the coffee table. Mikey stuck his tongue out at his annoyed brother who was holding his nose.

"We had pizza a few hours ago. We're getting' Chinese, and keep ya feet to yourself Mikey." He shook his head in disgust. "And actually clean between your two giant toes once in a while. They're startin' to get rank."

Leo swiftly dealt fatal blows to the practice dummies Master Splinter had sewn up for him and his brothers.

How could he? How could Donatello bring home a human! Of all of his brothers he figured Don would have the sense to know it was an extremely _bad_ idea to reveal thier presence to a human. A mistake like that could endanger thier whole family. Sure the girl was shot, sure she would die, but was her life worth the five of thier's?

Anger boiled in the pit of his bowels as he ripped the last of the cloth dummy to shreds.

"Woah Leo. You're acting just like Raph when he's being a brat, OW!" Mikey covered his head where a new bump was forming. Raph grumbled and stole the remote from it's place on the coffee table and began to channel surf for something interesting. The living room flickered and glowed with the various colors as different narrators spoke on TV only to be interrupted by the brooding turtle's green finger pressing the channel button on the remote. A bored expression remained on his face as the display of ten plus TVs failed to amuse him. That was, until wrestling came on.

"Oh yeah!" He sat up with sudden interest, leaning towards the center screen. Mikey immediately joined in, whooping and yelling for his favorite fighter, a.k.a., Raph's leat favorite. Naturally they opted for different teams as was with everything. Baseball, football, basketball, any sport. Mikey mostly did this to annoy Raph even more and subconciously made cheering the loudest into a contest between him and his brother. Mikey didn't particularly like wrestling or fighting unless it was between two women, but he found yet another way to annoy his sibling this way.

Leo walked away from the mutilated dummies, putting his katanas forcefully back in thier sheathes. He headed into his braniac brother's lab to ask him if he could 'help' him fix the tire. He walked into find Donatello staring blankly into computer moniter which made a 'bleeping' sound every few seconds. He heard his brother mumble something along the lines of 'That's normal. That's normal. That's normal. I wonder how much coffee's left over from this morning?' Leo snapped his fingers to get his brother's attention. Don quickly spun his head in Leo's direction, throwing him a nasty glare.

"I'm not a dog Leo." He said in a low voice, talking about the way Leo got his attention.

"You're right. You're the cat that drug _that_ in." Leo sarcastically corrected himself as he motioned to the unconscious girl on the table. Don felt a headache coming on.

Don ignored his brother and went back to work recording the girl's vital signs on a clipboard he had procured from the junkyard one day. "You don't have to be a bitch about it." He griped under his breath. Leo was suddenly in his face.

The alpha-turtle swerved Don around in his chair forcing his brother to face him and pushed on oversized green finger into his brother's beak. "You'd best learn your place and watch your mouth." His tone was threateningly low.

"I really don't want to talk with you now Leo. You're not exactly my favorite person in the world at the moment." He shoved his brother in the plastron pushing him away from his seat.

"Garage. Now." Leo growled through his teeth. Don clenched the mouse in his hand not acknowledging the fact that the item was being crushed under his grip. Don was biting back the urge to retaliate at his brother, but reminded himself that he was not Raph. He was Don, the supposedly rational turtle who didn't bring home humans and endanger his family.

Bitterly swallowing his bile, Don stood and mechanically walked towards the elevator that took them to thier topside garage. Leo followed. Both turtles ignored thier brothers who were wrestling on the ground for the remote, mimicking the fighters on TV. Donatello pressed the button beside the ancient machine and waited for the door to open. Leo had caught up with him and both stood side by side in tensed silence. They both heard the familiar 'ding' and walked inside the small room which glowed and unearhtly blue.

When they arrived Don quickly began work on the Battle Shell's flat tire trying to forget that his least favorite brother was giving him the death glare.

"We need to talk,"

"We _don't_ need to talk Leo." Don snapped. "What's there to talk about?"

"What's there to talk about? What's there to talk about?" Leo's voice shot up. "Don, you brought a human home!"

"Mikey brought April home! Raph brought Casey home! You didn't accost them for it! Where do you get off lecturing _me_!" Don was quick with the rebuttal. He threw down the tire pump and turned to his eldest brother. "And I had no choice; at least Raph did." He crossed his arms.

"You did have an option! You could've taken her to the freakin' hospital for one thing! There, actual humans could preform surgery on her!" Leo was losing a grip on his temper. "They could've done more for her than you could Don." He tried to regain his composure and forced his voice to become steady again. He swallowed back his anger and put on an authoritave front.

"I didn't have _time_ to take her to the hospital!" Don yelled at his brother, who stood with frozen but firm face. He bit the inside of his lip and continued. "It's not like I could just waltz in and set her down on a gurney and say 'Please help her'!"

"You could've set her at the door and called the front desk and told them."

"The hospital was a whole two miles away while the lair wasn't even half a mile away! Plus, you know the number of buildings in that area is scarce! Someone would've seen me. Even if I had come back and gotten the battle shell, I wouldn't have had enough time to get her there before she lost too much blood. And taking her over the rooftops, shaking her up and down, would probably traumatize her more! You, you just don't get it Leo! But how could I expect you to? I'm the one who takes care of everything around here! I fix everything from TVs to limbs! I make life easier around here and I'm not even appreciated for it!" Don paused to huff some air into his lungs. "And for your informaiton _I _did a good enough job of stitching her up. It's just as good as any doctors."

"Don." Leo began, furrowing his eye ridges. "We knew we could trust Casey, and April was a just a wild guess that we happened to get off lucky on. Who says we're to be as lucky with this human?"

"Well it's too late now, so why do you keep arguing with me about it? Here, just let me fix the tire, and we'll go eat. Then we can all go to bed and talk about this in the morning okay?" Don stared his brother down until his subordinate instincts told him to look away. Damn his animal roots.

"Fine." Leo broke the resonating silence. "But if taking this girl in ruins our family, it's your head." He then promptly waited by the elevator for Don to finish patching and pumping the tire. Don quielty muttered ill thought comments about his sibling while he bent over to pump the tire full of air.

The ride back down to the lair was a long one.

"'Bout time!" Mikey shouted in their faces and startled them as soon as the doors opened. He launched himself inside and called to Raph. "If you don't hurry up Raph, half the food's gonna be eaten by the time we get back!" The turtle snickered as he pressed the 'up' button on the elevator and the door began to close. "Not like you need it anyway!"

"Why I oughtta'!" Raph pumped his legs as fast as he could to get inside before the door closed and tackled Mikey afterwards. "I'll show you to close the elevator door on me!" He raised his fist in the air menacingly. Don quickly caught his wrist before he smashed his poor brother's thick skull.

"Calm down guys, let's get to the resturaunt in one piece please. Two if you have to." They all heard the 'ding' of the lift and filed off the elevator. Donnie took the driver's seat like always, much to Mikey's dismay, and Raph took shotgun, again, to Mikey's dismay. The orange masked turtle slumped in the back seat of the battle shell mumbling somehting about never getting to be in the front.

The interior of the battle shell was much more intricate than the outside. The inside walls were laden with brightly colored flashing lights and buttons each with a various function to preform. The seemingly normal van was really packing heat. It had side rockets, rear rockets, two engines, road spikes stored in a compartment underneath the van, an alarm system that completely locked down the vehicle when it was disturbed, and a satellite dish that could be ejected from the roof. It had taken Don months to change the once bag of bolts into a worthy vehicle of his standards. He could still remember what it felt like welding the last piece to the epic van.

All the turtles could begin to feel relief in their stomach as Don pressed the gas pedal. The garage door opened just in time for them to slide under and get on the road.

"So…," Mikey began.

"Mikey, do us all a favor and shut the hell up." Raph pointed to his brother in a threatening way. "I got enough of a headache already, and I don't need yous makin' it worse."

"Well then," Mikey continued. "I guess I'll just have to find something else to do instead." And with that, Mikey began tugging on Raph's mask's tails which were hanging over the seat. It amused him to see Raph fume. "Betcha can't keep your cool Raph. I'll bet my box of Chinese take out! If you don't blow up you can have it, but if you _do_ lose your cool, then your chicken is all mine. How 'bout it Raph. Huh? Huh?" His persistent pulling was definetly wearing down Raph's dangerously thin patience.

"Woah!" Don swerved to the right because some idiot decided he would drive on the divider line. This threw Mikey against the wall with Raph's mask in hand. Instead of coming off like one would think, Raph's mask stayed attatched to him and banged his head against the tinted window.

"Ah! That's it!" Raph spun around in his seat and leapt towards his younger brother. Mikey 'eep'ed and got behind Leo for protection. The eldest brother crossed his arms and braced himself for impact. Raph toppled over him and created a one man induced dog pile. Don swerved again tossing the pile to and fro inside to speeding vehicle.

"Traffic is crazy today." The driving reptile complained. "I mean really, who drives at," He looked down at his homemade wristwatch. "2:00 in the morning?" He gritted his teeth. The noise Raph, Leo, and Mikey were concocting disrupted his flow of thoughts. One of his green eyebrows twitched in frustration. He let go of the steering wheel with one hand and used it to turn on the radio. He mashed the volume button and then spun it up to about medium. The music was almost loud enough to drown out their squabbling. His finger itched to turn it up, but reluctantly placed itself back on the leather wheel. "Those are my brothers alright." He sighed and shook his head. He slowed down the van and turned into the parking lot of their favorite 24/7 Chinese takeout resturaunt. He turned back to see who wanted to go in and order.

"Uh…" Mikey smiled innocently at Don. He was currently sitting on Raph's shell while keeping their big brother from interfering with his foot. One of Raph's hands was clenched around his sai which dug its three prongs into the vans floor. Leo was holding Mikey's foot in one hand and one bent back behind his head and gripped on of his katana's hilts. "I think you should go in Don."

"No Mikey." Raph's voice was strained from being sat on. "I think… you should go!" In a burst of hurculean strength, the turtle sent his childish brother flying across the back of the van. He brushed his shoulder off and crossed his arms.

"Augh. My shell." Mikey groaned as he got up off the floor.

"Uh, I'll be right back." Don took the oppourtunity while he could. "What does everyone want?" He asked.

"Usual." His brothers chorused. The usual. Don enjoyed order in his life. Order meant stability, and stability meant normality in life, and normality in life meant as close to normal as he was ever going to get. It made him feel human, to be on a schedule, to have his life ruled by a clock like all six billion sentient beings on the Earth.

He grabbed the worn out trench coat hanging on the back of one of the seats and their hat from the dash and 'don'ned his disguise. He opened the car door and placed one foot on the cold wet concrete of the parking lot. He proceeded to the resturaunt's door and attracted a few unsavory stares from some pedestrians treading on the same sidewalk. He knew that even in this fashion disaster of an outfit, people could tell he wasn't a 'normal' human. He just hoped they all thought he had a dysfunction.

The turtle casually pushed open the glass door and walked over to a small podium where an exhausted teen was waiting to take orders. She had wavy blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and was wearing just a little too much eye makeup. Her hands cupped her heart shaped face and her shoulders were slumped giving away that she was asleep. Don looked around the rundown shop. It was in serious need of a new paint job because the gaudy orange they had in place way peeling off. No one was currently in the resuraunt except the cashier, and there were some clanging pots in the kitchen Donnie was pretty sure weren't moving by themselves.

Don precariously approached the sleeping girl and tapped her on the shoulder. "Ma'am?" He asked. To his surprise she woke with a start and gave him a slap in the face. Don took a step back and resisted the instincual urge to hold his face by shoving them deeper into his pockets. If she saw his hands no telling what she would do to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized, growing red in the face. "I thought you were a robber. Not that anyone would care to steal from this place." She shrugged her shoulders in a gesture towards the old and tacky décor. "What would you like to order?"

"Ah, yes." Don cleared his throat. He was thankful he didn't have to look at the menu becuase it strained his neck to do so. He understood why it was necessary to have a rimmed hat, but why such a large rim? It was onerously difficult to look past.

"Sure," She finished scribbling on a tiny notepad as Don finished his order and walked into the door behind her.

Don waited patiently and tapped a steady foot to the sound of elevator music coming from some hidden speakers. Seriously, where _did _this music come from? It's like it just ominously oozes out of the dirty walls to render your brain to an unresponsive throbbing mound inside your skull. The girl walked back out and took her posistion at the desk again. She tapped her perfectly manicured nails against the greasy top of the podium. The constant clicking made Don uneasy. _Tickityity tick, tickityity tick. _Like a time bomb. She paused for a minute to look up at him.

"You hungry much?" She inquired.

"No, all of that food is for both my brothers and me." Don shook his head.

"Got brothers huh?" She asked. "I got one too, but he's in jail for dealin' drugs." She slumped down in her high stool. "That's some bad shit, in more ways then one." A suggestive smile crept its way on her face.

"Very." Don agreed warily.

"So, why are you wearing that get up?" She asked. "You cold all the time or something?" Don then took notice of the low cut tank-top and short shorts she was wearing. He figured she wore those for a different reason than being hot in the air-conditioned building. He then wondered just how many men came in this store that she wanted to impress.

Don scoffed internally. _Impress? With what? Her silicone injected breasts?_ He stifled a laugh. She was incredibly skinny to be harboring a D-cup bra.

"Something like that." Don replied, thinking of the term cold-blooded. He cautiously looked up at a hanging clock and noticed that it was 2:47. Good thing he had two cups of coffee before he came. He wondered how the others were doing in the van. He shuddered at the thought. He just hoped they weren't itty bitty turtle bits by the time this food was done cooking.

"You don't sound like you're from here." She remarked. That was an odd thing to say, Don thought. He frowned.

"Excuse me?" He tilted his head.

"I mean like, you don't have any kind of accent. It just sounds like a person from one of those big-wig companies, or a scientist or something like that." She bit her bottom lip and let it slide underneath her teeth. It came out big and red due to the extra blood pulsing through it. "Why would somebody like you come to a resturaunt like this? I thougt people like that ate at high-class places that give you a biteful of food for outrageous prices."

She definetly had a stereotypical view of the world.

"I do like to think of myself as a scientist," Don began, "But I am an… underappreciated one."

"Oh, got fired?" She asked with a bored expression, flicking a piece of golden hair between her fingers.

Donatello chuckled. "No, I just never went to school. I wasn't even home schooled. I taught myself from old textbooks I found, and started tinkering with things at a young age. Even though I am very knowledgeable about many subjects, without a college degree, nobody will hire me." Well… it wasn't _completely_ a lie.

"Hm… sounds interesting." She yawned in contrast to her previous statement. "So, why don't you just go to college?" She asked as if it were as simple to begin with, even for a human.

"It's not that easy." Don sighed at her dim-wittedness. If it was one thing Don hated, it was how people took an astounding achievement and passed it off as some metiocre feat. He was getting quite upset with this young woman. He just wanted to get his food, and go home. She was already working her way through his second cup of coffee.

"Really? Don't you just write a paper to the people and send it off, and if they like it they let you in?" She started tapping her high heels together. "I mean, it's not like you can't just write a pity story and have them feel all sorry for you." Don was getting impatient. He didn't believe in disrepecting waiters and waitresses, but he came here for food, not chit chat.

"Is the food ready yet? My brother's are probably eating the car by now." He tried to chuckle to lighten up his request, but she seemed offended by the comment.

"I'll go see." She replied curtly and left through the swinging door. It made a loud and irritating squeak. Donnie winced. He didn't mean to upset her, but he was hungry, and it was already almost three o'clock, and her incessant rambling was picking on his nerves. He endured a few more minutes of mind numbing elevator music until the girl walked back with a giant brown paper bag in her arms. "Here you go sir," She set the bag on the edge of the podium and turned to a cash register. "That'll be fifteen dollars and sixty six cents." She turned to see that the man in the trench coat had already left and replaced the bag with the fee in exact change. She sighed and scooped the money off the podium into one hand. "Wierdo." She muttered to herself and filed the money into its correct places in the cash register.

Don smiled in relief as he walked out. Glad that was over. The oriental aroma coming from the overloaded bag in his hand made his mouth water. He was extremely hungry, and all he wanted to do was eat and go to bed. His nights and days tended to run together because of his persistent attitude towards working. Sometimes he'd stay awake for days survivng on only coffee and the occasional slice of pizza when he was occupied with a particularly interesting project. His current concoction was a surprise for his brothers. Thier birthday, September 14 (or so they dubbed it), was coming up, and for that Donnie was making something special and with meaning.

The want for a birthday started when they were around six and went on one of thier (forbidden) topside runs. It was a funny story actually.

But Donnie had no time to reminesce as he was suddenly surrounded by a horde of foot ninja. He quickly set the bags of fast food down and got in a fighting stance. He'd left his bo staff in the van because taking it in the store would've aroused suspicion. Don wasn't spectacular at hand to hand combat and was more used to a middle ranged style of fighting. Not only did unarmed battle prove to be difficult for the turtle, the foot were armed with swords, chain whips, nunchakus, and other various weapons. Also, the sheer number of the foot made fighting them all off impossible.

So, Don glanced over to the van and tried to calculate his chances of making it there with minimal interference from the foot. He then quickly feigned a leap to the right, then dashed and watched in amusement as a couple of the foot ninja actually took off in the wrong direction. Shredder obviously hadn't sent his most perceptive ninja on them. After punching a few of the foot into la-la land, Don finally reached the van where he found his brothers sleeping. Sleeping! Really?

Don grumbled irritably as he began to pull on the handle. To his dismay, the door refused to budge. Fear began to spread through his viens as he began to pump the handle furiosly. How could he have left the car locked? How could his brothers have gone to sleep? How could all of them conk out like that? At least one should've been on the lookout.

The panicking turtle stole a glance over his shoulder to see the approaching soldiers. With no other option, besides dying, Don internally cringed as he punched out the window to the van. It would take _weeks, _maybe even_ months _to find a replacement. It was just one more thing that he'd be blamed for and annoyed the hell out of until it was fixed. Don breathed a few choice words as he jumped through the window. One of the trailing foot caught his foot but was promptly kicked in the face by the angry turtle.

With no time to spare and a tightly clothed ninja hanging from his window, Donnie took off at top speed towards the lair. He shuddered as he heard the guy hanging out his window fall out and make a crunching yet also squishy noise under the rubber of the tire. Don tried to ignore the image of his intestines sprawled across the parking lot in the rearview mirror.

Killing was something he did not enjoy, but it had to be done.

He was surprised that the foot clan would attack in the open like that. Although, the band of ninjas had been more aggressive after Leo had given them thier answer.

Leo had taken that shiny new sword the Shredder had given him and shredded the new window to his dojo in returning it.

The ninja overlord didn't seem to take rejection well, adopting the 'if you're not with me, you're against me' policy.

Still, ninjas were supposed to respect secrecy and honor to which a true warrior is bound. The foot had painted themselves in the image of a 'japanese mofia' in the turtles eyes. And there was also the deal of the war that was apparently going on. A war so big it could determine the fate of the city.

It took all of Don's accumulated concentration to weave in and out of traffic which was heavy, even for New York.

And they say Las Vegas is the city that never sleeps.

The turtle sped as fast and far as he could on the road until life had decidedly placed a red-light in his path. Don growl-sighed as he slammed his fist on the leather padding of the steering wheel. He laid his forehead against the circular object and found himself staring down at some sort of pellet. Intrigued and suspicious, he precariously fingered the pellet in his hands. By the looks of it, the pill-like device had been made of foot design. Why, you ask? Well the foot are so cocky they feel the need to paint thier symbol on everything, yet again trashing the value of ninja crypticality.

Against his better judgemet, Don sniffed the tablet, and felt the effects of lethargy setting in. A sleeping powder capsule! No wonder his brothers were conked out!

There was no time to think about it though as someone honked at him to move. He'd been sitting there at a green light for almost a full minute. He quickly muttered an unheard apology and stepped on the gas.

He took a few detours to make sure the foot wouldn't know the location of the abandoned garage the turltes used, and then turned into the desolate parking lot. The automatic motion sensor he'd set in place caught onto the van and raised the bulking garage door. Don swerved into his parking space with expertise and then went to play nurse to his brothers.

From what he could analyze, his brothers would be out for the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon. He sighed and opened the back door of the van. Don frowned realizing he had to drag each of his brothers to the elevator.

But then, a stroke of genuis not so uncommon to the turtle appeared. He hummed his trademark 'Hm' and glanced towards the elevator and back towards his brothers. With an affirmative nod to himself Don hopped back in the front seat after calling the elevator from the lair. A flick of his wrist and a foot on the gas pedal later, Don was in posistion to get his brothers in the elevator. Calming himself with a deep breath, the ingenious turtle quickly back up and stopped abruptly, sending his brothers ricocheting into the air.

Don winced when he heard a harsh 'thump'. He put the van back in third gear and parked it quickly then grabbed the key out of the ignition and finally jumpng out the door in one swift moition.

"Oohew..." Don cringed. Mikey had landed stomach-first into the side of the elevator instead of inside. That was gonna be sore when he woke up.

The purple banded turtle chuckled nervously to himself as he loaded his brother into the room with his other brothers. He pressed the button and awaited to be taken to the ground floor. Don absentmindedly thought about the irritating music in the chinese food resturaunt and wondered if he could install a music player in here.

Oh shell! The food!

Don facepalmed and sighed. So much for getting a bite to eat, and now he was actually hungry. "Ugh." He grunted and slid down the ancient walls of the transport system.

"What a night. First I get into a fight with my brothers, then I go out to blow off steam like Raph, find a stray girl and bring her home like some rain-soaked cat I found in an alley, get into deep shit with my brother, and encouter the foot. All in the hopes of some simple Chinese takeout, only to forget it in the parking lot all after enduring thirty minutes of idle chatter with a short-sighted skank who wore little more than blue jean underwear." He tried to rub the stress out of his temples, but only succeeded in putting more in its place._ If this is what twelve hours has been like, there no telling what the next twenty-four would hold._

Oh dear Donnie, your life is about to be turned upside down.

The doors opened to reveal a subtly distraught rat whose countenance showed discontent.

"Donatello, what is the meaning of this. You have been gone for two hours when you claimed to have been merely 'grabbing a bite to eat', yet here you return with unconscious brothers. Please, explain." Master Splinter ordered more than inquired.

"The foot attacked us, and in a parking lot no less. They must be really piss-..."

Splinter cut his son off with a trademark parental glare.

"Angry that we refused thier offer, but to attack out in the open like that is still very astray from the ways of a ninja."

"Yes my son. But, remember, the foot are not honorable fighters. They will strike at any time they please, no matter how it affects thier virtue. The Shredder has led them away from true path of ninjitsu and replaced it with false promises of power and money. Come, let us get your brothers to the living room so they may rest." Splinter held his hand out beckoning his middle child to ferry his other brothers in.

Don could only make it to the couch before he plopped down alongside his siblings, too worn out to move another inch. He groggily rubbed his eyes.

"Donatello, come here, quickly! I believe our guest is coming to her senses. See to it that she is treated properly and duely welcomed." Splinter commanded his son.

"Yes, Master!" Don sprung from his seat and dashed into the lab to see the girl stirring on his lab table.

"Er... mmm..." She pushed herself up to sit shakily on her elbows, but gasped in pain when a jarring sensation spread through her shoulder like wild-fire. Then she remembered. The thugs, the alley, her clothes! She grabbed her chest with lightning speed and gripped the ebony fabric of her t-shirt. Good. They hadn't defiled her. She let out an exasperated breath and laid limply back on the cold metal surface of the table.

"Excuse me?" Don asked. He immediately cursed himself. 'Excuse me?' It sounded like he'd just bumped into her at the movies instead of saving her life and virginity.

She tensed every muscle in her body, sending sharp cramp pains through her limbs. She stretched her legs out on the table again desperately trying to regain some pleasant feeling. Her head turned to face him and instead of looking freaked out like every other human, she cocked her head to one side.

"Aren't you a little old to be dressing up as a 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle'?" She asked.

Don blinked, more confounded by the situation than she was.

"But I have to say, the costume is the most realistic I've ever seen. So, Donatello's your favorite huh?" She gave him and awkward half smile.

Don was surprised his mouth hadn't hit the floor by now. How did she know who and what he was? And why did she ask if he was in a costume if she clearly knows he's real.

Don did know one thing though, she had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

As always, please R&R! Also, as soon as the formalities are over with, we will be right on with the action, drama, and sibling rivalry! The next chapter should get more into the story and this girl's relationship with the turtles.

**ALSO,** if you can't find this story on the T-rated fics anymore it might be becuase I'm thinking about changing the rating. I mean, this story will deal with common problems and complications of being a teenager that would be considered mature. Which confuses me. Most things rated M a teenager would understand, but I guess if I don't want this story banned I should change the rating before the story gets graphic, becuase making things graphic is my specialty! :) Anyways, I'll soon be popping out another chapter because now things will start getting interesting.


End file.
